Seriously Joking
by minamishiho
Summary: Squall lelah. Tak ada yang yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain tidur tanpa gangguan tapi Rinoa memutuskan dia harus mengantarnya keliling Balamb Garden. Cut scene dari final fantasy 8 disk 2. Squall POV. Ternyata Squall punya selera humor juga.


**Seriously Joking**

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII © Square Soft/Square Enix

* * *

><p>Apa yang sedang kulakukan?<p>

Padahal yang paling aku ingin lakukan saat ini adalah tidur dikamar asrama tanpa diganggu siapapun. Apa tidak ada yang mengerti kalau perjalanan ke lantai dasar beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar menguras tenagaku? Yang kubutuhkan setelah pertarungan panjang yang nyaris tanpa henti adalah tidur seharian tanpa gangguan.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang aku berdiri di koridor lantai satu sambil menjelaskan masing-masing tempat yang ada disini kepada gadis menyebalkan yang mengganggu tidur siangku dan dengan keras kepala memintaku mengantarnya berkeliling Garden. Demi Hyne, aku adalah seorang SeeD dan rasanya menjadi pemandu wisata dadakan tidak ada dalam daftar tugas SeeD manapun didunia ini.

"Squall, ada apa?" Rinoa bertanya padaku. Saat ini kami berdua berada tepat didepan koridor yang mengarah ke Infirmary. Aku berpikir apakah harus memberitahunya tentang pikiranku yang sebenarnya, kalau aku menganggap yang sedang kami lakukan ini sama sekali tidak penting dan hanya buang-buang tenaga. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya tidak usah. "… Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku. Gadis itu cemberut dan menyipitkan mata curiga kepadaku. "Pasti ada sesuatu. Kalau tidak kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghela nafas seperti orang kelelahan begitu?" tuduhnya.

Tepat sekali. Aku memang kelelahan. Dan permintaan konyolmu ini adalah penyebab utamanya.

Tapi tentu saja yang keluar dari mulutku bukan itu. "Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa." Aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak mau menambah kelelahan ini dengan berdebat dengannya. Berdebat dengan Rinoa bisa jadi sangat melelahkan. Dan menyebalkan. "Kau bohong," lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"… Terserahlah."

Tepat saat Rinoa membuka mulutnya untuk mendebatku, aku berjalan ke pintu Infirmary. Dari sudut mata kulihat Rinoa memelototiku tapi tetap berlari mengikuti. Pintu otomatis terbuka perlahan saat aku berdiri tepat didepannya dan dengan langkah pelan aku memasuki ruangan yang familier bagiku itu. Ruangan ini lebih terasa bagaikan kamar bagiku dibandingkan kamar asramaku karena aku lebih sering tidur disini daripada dikamarku sendiri. Percayalah, jika kau berhadapan dengan monster siang dan malam, tidak heran kalau Infirmary adalah tempat kau terbangun nyaris setiap harinya.

Dr. Kadowaki, wanita setengah baya yang sudah menjadi penjaga Infirmary bahkan sejak pertama kali aku masuk Balamb Garden, mendongak menatapku dari mejanya dan terbelalak saat melihat Rinoa menyusul memasuki ruangan setelah aku. "Wah, Squall, kau membawa anak perempuan? Tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Bicara apa wanita ini? Sebelum sempat menyangkal dugaan konyolnya, aku melihat ekspresi Rinoa dari sudut mataku. Gadis itu terlihat kaget mendengar kata-kata barusan dan kini sedang menatapku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan sorot mata penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat ide untuk membalas perbuatannya membangunkanku secara paksa hari ini.

"Ya."

Baik Dr. Kadowaki maupun Rinoa terbelalak mendengar jawabanku. "Sungguh, Squall? Apa kau serius? Aku jadi tersanjung," ujar Rinoa dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku menyeringai dalam hati melihat ekspresinya tapi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarku diluar.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh."

Rinoa dan Dr. Kadowaki makin terbelalak mendengarku. Rasanya mereka berdua bisa pingsan setiap saat.

"Sungguh-sungguh tidak serius."

Ekspresi dua orang itu berubah jadi sangat aneh. Rinoa sepertinya tercabik antara malu setengah mati dengan setengah mati ingin memukulku sementara Dr. Kadowaki mentapku dengan tatapan… putus asa. Ya, putus asa adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresinya saat ini. "Err… ya, kalau begitu… Squall, tolong beritahu Cid kalau-kalau kau bertemu dengannya untuk mampir kemari dalam waktu dekat ini. Sudah lama dia tidak cek kesehatan, padahal dengan umur segitu…" kata-kata selanjutnya sulit di dengar. Sepertinya dia bicara lebih pada dirinya sendiri jadi lebih baik aku tidak usah bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, permisi," ujarku sambil berjalan keluar ruangan. Setelah sampai diluar aku sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang atau memperlambat jalanku.

Aku tidak ingin memberi Rinoa kesempatan untuk melakukan rencana pembantaian yang terbaca jelas dari ekspresinya saat ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>__Gue baru aja maen bagian ini dan iseng nyobain jawaban yang dulu ga gue jawab (dulu gue jawabnya 'I just escort her' gitu deh). Gue kirain bakal jadi pernyataan cinta kalo jawab 'yes' ama 'serious' tapi ternyata ada embel-embelnya, 'seriously joking' dan gue ngakak ngeliatnya. Ternyata Squall punya selera humor juga ;)_

_Karena gak terlalu merhatiin percakapan mereka kecuali bagian 'seriously joking' itu makanya sisa percakapan dan adegan laen rada setengah ngasal. Intinya sih tetep 'seriously joking'. Tadinya diartiin 'sungguh-sungguh bercanda' tapi kayaknya Squall bukan tipe yang ngomong kata 'bercanda', jadi akhirnya 'sungguh-sungguh tidak serius'._

_Mari perkaya fandom final fantasy 8 Indonesia!_


End file.
